Gallagher Academy for Performing Arts
by ListenBooBoo8
Summary: Cammie has a secret... She has shielded herself away from everyone except 3 people.. But when Zach Goode and his friends show up, he becomes curious. Zach and his friends are a band and Cammie and her friends are the only ones not swooning over them. Little did Zach know, but they have more in common then they think. Please go easy. First Fanfic... DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!DX
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

Cammie's POV

I always knew that keeping to myself would bring less attention. It wouldn't matter anyway considering I can hide and disappear easily. Being in a performing arts school didn't exactly help considering I have to perform.

I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Cameron (Morgan) Solomon. I am a 17 year old Junior that goes to Gallagher Academy for Performing Arts. To describe myself I would say plain. I am 5 foot 5 inches with slim figure, blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. I usually wear dark colors so I don't stand out. If I would list my best friends, I would say Macey, Liz, and Bex.

Bex is a beautiful british "goddess". She has brown hair, dark skin, with hazel eyes. She is the toughest girl I know, if you want to be on her bad side just call her Rebecca. Trust me you will get a reaction out of her.

Macey is my fashion loving bitch. She doesn't take crap from anyone and she will totally help you in the advice portion of your life… She has black hair with icy blue eyes that could intimidate anybodt… Trust me I have seen it…

My southern Nerdy friend is Liz. She could break into any school website in 20 seconds.. Not like she has or anything. She has blonde hair, green eyes, and the sweetest southern accent.

Anyway, I don't exactly trust people so they are the only people who could really get to know me.. School is starting up again and rumor has it is that a certain band called "The Blackthorne Boys" are going to be joining … Not like that would matter to me anyway.

**Chapter One**

Day one of high school was always the worst... To me anyway. I knew today "Hidden" would have to make an appearance to show the Blackthorne Boys what we ever made of.. But I wasn't excited. In case you are confused Macey, Liz, Bex, and I have a band called Hidden. We call ourselves Hidden because we always wear masks. No matter what. That way we stand out but when the masks are off we aren't noticed. The Blackthorn Boys have no idea we will perform and have a contest, so it should be interesting.

That brings us to right now. The back to school assembly has just started and the Blackthorne Boys are about to perform.. Here they are now. The first person I see come on stage is a huge buzz cutted, followed by a lankyish, blonde guy with glasses. After him a very stylish blonde, and last but not least a gorgeous, emerald eyed, brown headed guy struts on stage. Seeing him was nice, but noticing his cocky attitude made me want to smack the smirk off his face..

"Hey everybody, are we having a great time?" The cocky guy asks.

The crowd erupts into cheers, shouts, and yells, and I know I want to go hide somewhere else.

"Well I am Zack Goode(hot guy), this is Grant Newman(big guy), Jonas Anderson(nerd), and Nick Parker(style guy). and we are the Blackthorne cheers, I can feel a headache coming on. We are going to be performing a new song for you guys called "2012". Hope you enjoy.

(Zach, regular)(Grant, italisized)(Nick, underlined)(jonas, **bold**)(all, **bold/italisized**)(**Cammie, Bold/underlined)**

Ohhhhhhhhhhh

2-0-1-2

Yeahhhh

It's alright, oh it's alright

_You know what they say,_

_life ain't always easy everyday_

_With four of us, so forget the day_

_It's all about tonight st school_

_start a riot, and riot be red ohhhhh_

**Bottle poppin till we can't stand,**

**we keep it rockin ill 6am.**

**New York to London over to Japan**

**Turn it up... Turn it up... Mash it up**

**we're gonna party like**

Party like, like its the end of the world

gonna party like,like its 2012

you know that it doesn't matter 

as long s we have each other

**_Turn it up...turn it up...mash it up_**

**_It ain't the end of the world._**

**_Simile's, metaphors, and we pop pills_**

**_sick flow in undated with doc bills_**

**_Work ard, now we know how to top bills_**

**_In the middle of the street doing cartwheels_**

**_Lots of them trying to do it, but its not real_**

**_Wasn't a rapper then I coulda got a pop deal_**

**_white clothes in a hot pink wheels_**

**_lot of bottles and a lot of bootcocktails_**

**_uh, days of our lives_**

**_you wink it goe by_**

**_so well just get it with no edison_**

**_anything goes so no time for closed minds_**

**_and free lil weezy_**

**_and lets just get right_**

**_young money, cash money in the building_**

**_lets go, the world ends_**_ tonight._

Have a drink wih me

and lets make tonight go down in history

history yeahhhh

Lets make believe

its the last 24 hours

and this whole world is ours eternally

eternally (hey)- Zach sings confused to where my voice came from-

Bottle poppin till we cant stand

we keep it rockin till 6am

New York to London over to Japan

**_Turn it up...Turn it up... Mash it up_**

**_we're gonna party like, like its the end of the world_**

**_gonna party like, like its 2012_**

**_you know that it doesnt matter_**

**_as long as we have each other_**

**_turn it up... turn it up... mash it up_**

**_it ain't the end of the world._**

**No I'm not gonna follow**

**anything they say anymore**

**and its never to late to start again**

**so lets start it with right here and right now-**

_Party like, like its the end of the world_

_gonna party like, like its 2012_

_you know tht it doesnt matter_

_ as long as we have each other_

_Turn it up... turn it up... mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

**_SONG_****_ OVER_**

The crowd went wild but I knew they were confused from where my voice came from. Bu I had to focus because it was ou turn to show some girl power.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bex, Macey, Liz, and I took our places on stage while the boys sat down. They thought the principle was going to come out, but we gave them a little surprise.

(Cammie, normal)(Bex, _italicized)_(Macey, underlined)(Liz, **bold**)( All, Bold/italicized/underlined)

_**GIRLS! We run this motha, WOAH, Yep! (4x)**_

_**Who run the world, Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world, Girls (girls) (4x)**_

_**Who run this motha, WOAH, Yep!**_

_**Who run this motha, WOAH, Yep! (4x)**_

_**Who run the world, Girls (GIRLS)**_

_**Who run the world, Girls (girls) (4x)**_

Some of them men think they freak us like we do,

But no they don't

Mes your cheques, come at they neck

Disrespect us no they won't

_Boy don't even try to touch this (touch this)_

_Boy diz beat is crazy (crazy)_

_This is how they made me (made me)_

_Houston, Texas BABY!_

**Diz goes out to all my girls that's in the club**

**Rocking the latest**

**Who will buy it for themselves**

**And get more money later**

I think I need a barber

None of these Niggas can fade me

I'm so good with this, I remind you I'm so good with this

Boy I'm just playin, Come here baby

Hope you still like me

( If you hate me) My persuasion can build a nation

Endless power, with our love we can devour

You'll do anything for me (who run the world)

_**GIRLS!**_

_**Who run the world, Girls, (GIRLS) (4x)**_

_**Who run this motha, WOAH, Yep!**_

_**Who run this motha, WOAH, Yep! (4x)**_

_**Who run the world, Girls, (GIRLS) (4x)**_

Its hot up in here, DJ don't be scared to run this,

Run this back, Im repping for the girls,

Who taking over the world

Let me raise a glass to the college grads

**41 rollin to let you know what time it is, CHECK.**

**You can't hold me (can't hold me)**

**I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my cheque.**

**This goes out to all the women, getting it on your grind**

**To the other men that disrespect what I do , please except my shine.**

_Boy you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions_

_Strong enough to bare the children_

_Then get back to business_

_See, you better not play me (me)_

_Don't come back here baby (B)_

_Hope you still like me_

(If you hate me) My persuasion can build a nation

Endless power, with our love we can devour

You'll do anything for me

(Who run the world?) GGIRLS!

_**Who run the world, Girls (GIRLS)(4x)**_

_**Who run this motha, WOAH, Girls**_

_**Who run this motha, WOAH, girls (4x)**_

_**Who run the world, Girls (GIRLS)(4x)**_

Who are we?

What we brought?

The world.

( who run this motha) Yeah

**Who are we?**

**What we brought?**

**The world.**

_(Who run this motha) Yeah_

_**Who are we? **_

_**What do we run?**_

_**We run the world**_

(Who run this motha) Yeah

_**Who are we **_

_**What we run**_

_**We run the world**_

WHO RUN THE WORLD?

_**GIRLS!**_

**SONG OVER!**

To say the boys were surprised would be an understatement. Their jaws were practically to the ground and they looked at u like we were from another planet.

"Hi everyone, I think you remember us… We are Hidden and we are happy to perform for you guys" I say.

"The Blackthorne Boys don't know but we set up a contest to see out of our two performances you think is the best. So if you think Blackthorne Boys, let's hear it.!"

Cheers and scream erupted out of the audience and the boys started to look smug.. If only they knew.

"If you think Hidden, YELL LOUDER!"

The cheers hat came then should have been heard from another state, the boy's reaction to that was hilarious.

"As you can see boys, just because you are famous doesn't always make you a winner!" I smirked at them.

Zach kept staring at me and I knew he wanted a rematch.

"I call a rematch." Zach says.

"Deal." MAcey, Bex, Liz, and I say.

"We get to sing 4 songs each and no cheating. They can either be solos or with the whole group." I state.

"Deal" Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick say.

"Then you better be ready at the end of the year."

After the ceremony, Bex, Macey, Liz, and I sneak away to go back to our regular selves and we see the Blackthorne Boys looking for us in the crowd. We sneak off and hide till everyone left.

"I'm so ready for the competition." Bex says with her strong British accent.

"Those boy won't know what hit them." Macey claims

Blushing, Liz says," Jonas was really good."

"Someone has a crush…HAHAHA" I say

"Like you weren't staring at Zach, Cammie." Macey says.

"Whatever guys"

As we are at our lockers, which are right next to each other, we see the Blackthorne Boys "strutting" down the the girls were swooning and the guys glaring, but we didn't pay them any attention. We saw that confused them, so we just laughed it off. Then we seem them walk our way… We look at each other and know not to let them get to us.

"Hey, as you may know we are the Blackthorne Boys." Zack says

"Uhhhh… What's your name again?" I ask.

Stunned he says," Zach, Zach Goode." His hand is stuck out, but I just look at it not wanting contact.

"Um… Do you have a name?" He asks.

"Yeah, lots of them." I say back

"Feisty, I like it." He says, seeming confident.

"Uh… I'll see you guys in class." I say to the girls.

I walk off, not even bothering to give the boys a second glance and head to first period.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, so I know I have been a horrible author to you guys but you have to know that... You know what, it doesn't even matter what my excuse is. I know what it feels like to have to wait for a story but I will try harder**

**-For the love of music**

CAMMIE'S Schedule

_1st Period: Homeroom_

_2nd Period: Calculus_

_3rd Period: Science_

_4th: Period: English_

_Lunch_

_5th: P.E._

_6th: Art_

_7th: Performing Arts_

_8th: Individual Practice_

CAMMIE's POV

Homeroom, 1st period, is really boring considering I don't like anybody in that class. Which is why I don't talk to anyone. Luckily I sit in the back of the classroom and only one seat is empty around me. I'm thinking up lyrics for a new song when the bell rings and our teacher starts to take roll. All of a sudden the door slams open and none other than Zachary Goode struts in. While he starts to introduce himself, I zone out. Nothing this guy says could mean anything to me, even if he is famous. The sound of the seat next to me moving snaps me out of my song making. Zach turns to me and stares, expecting me to start drooling and beg for his attention. Like I would do that.

"Quit staring, it's rude." I snap at him.

"Well, what's your name?" he asks.

"Nothing that should concern you." I say

" Will you give me a break already?" He asks, frustrated.  
"Um...No!" I say back amused.

" YOU are IMPOSSIBLE!" He explodes

"That is certainly not my name." I smirk.

"Why won't you tell me your name?" He asks

"You don't deserve to know my name you cocky weirdo."(**A/N: Don't want to call him mean names LOL)**

"I will find out your name." He says, determined.

"You do that. I say going to back to my song...

**LUNCH TIME**

By the time lunch arrived, I realized I had all my morning classes with Zach. And he happened to sit by me in each one. I was sitting down to eat when Zach and his "crew" came in. Right when spotted me, he sprinted to me and started talking.

"CAMMIE!" He says.

" Yeah?" I say.

"Your name is Cammie, I finally figured it out."

By that time Macey, Bex, and Liz were sitting down snickering at Zach and his cluelessness.

"Congratulations, Zach. What do you want now, A golden star sticker?" I asked smirking.

"I...I mean... But..." He stammers.

I also see his friends about dying of laughter behind him.

" If you don't mind we would like to eat our lunch in peace."I say to all of them, hinting them to leave.

"Well we decided we would sit with you lovely ladies this afternoon." Grant, I think that's his name, said.

"Uhm... No that's..." I protest.

"That would be great." Bex says interrupting me.

"What are you doing?" I demand

"They are bloddy hot and obviously not taking no for an answer, so why not?"

"Fine, but I'm going to walk around campus." I say

"Okay" They all say

"See you next period" I say, then I disappear into the crowd.

**A/N: Okay this one only showed Cammie's stubbornness but I will update when I get a chance... Also I own none of the songs that are mentioned in the story...  
**

**-For the love of music**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I have been a bad author and I love all the reviews I have gotten. I swear I am going to try write, but I had a lot of writers block. I am really sorry and I deserve all the meanness you give me.**

**~For the Love of Music~**

**Cammie's POV**

**To tell you the truth, I went to practice a new song, which is a solo I have been working on. I like being alone while practicing. It gives me confidence to sing my heart out and not be judged , you know? I just got to the auditorium, time to start. I go to the piano and the song begins.**

_**(song)**_

_**We're driving slow through the snow**_

_**On fifth avenue**_

_**And right now radios all that we can hear**_

_**We haven't talked since we left, its so overdue.**_

_**Its cold outside, but between us its worse in here**_

_**The world slows down**_

_**But my heart beats fast right now**_

_**I know this is the part where the end starts**_

_**I can't take it any longer**_

_**Thought that we were stronger**_

_**All we do is linger**_

_**Slipping through my fingers**_

_**I don't want to try now**_

_**All that's left is goodbye to**_

_**Find a way that I can tell you**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I just can't take your tears**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**Every day, seven takes of the same old scene**_

_**Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine**_

_**Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep**_

_**But will we sleep when I tell you whats hurting me**_

_**The world slows down**_

_**But my heart beats fast right now**_

_**I know this is the part where the end starts**_

_**I can't take it any longer**_

_**Thought that we were stronger**_

_**All we do is linger**_

_**Slipping through my fingers**_

_**I don't want to try now**_

_**All that's left is goodbye to**_

_**Find a way that I can tell you**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I just can't take your tears**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I know you'll ask me to hold on**_

_**And carry on like nothings wrong**_

_**But there is no more time for lies**_

'_**cause I see sunset in your eyes**_

_**I can't take it any longer**_

_**Thought that we were stronger**_

_**All we do is linger**_

_**Slipping through my fingers**_

_**I don't want to try now**_

_**All that's left is goodbye to**_

_**Find a way that I can tell you**_

_**That I gotta do it**_

_**I gotta do it**_

_**I gotta do it**_

_**I hate this part**_

_**But I gotta do it**_

_**I gotta do it**_

_**I gotta do it, oh**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I just can't take these tears**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**(song over)**_

**As I finished up I heard people out in the hallway, so I ran and hid in the seats. I heard somebody come inside and saw it was the Blackthorne Boys. Zach was looking for something and I knew it was me when I heard him say, "I swear I heard someone singing in here. HELLO? Is anybody in here?"**

"**Dude the bell is about to ring, we have to go." Grant says.**

"**Ok, ok I'm coming."**

**Zach looks around one more time and leaves. When I know he is gone, I grab my stuff and head to 5****th**** period. Oblivious to the fact someone was watching me sneak out the entire time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay this is not a chapter. I am sorry for the wait but my mom's computer messed up, I can't write. I stole my sister's computer while she is at work. So yeah.**

**Anyway i wanted to write this so you can go to my other story and review it and give me some other song choices because I can't think of anything.**

**ALso I need some ideas you think would be best to do for the next xhapter.**

**Btw the songs I have used are**

**2012- Jay Sean**

**Who runs the world- Beyonce**

**I hate this part- Pussy Cat Dolls**

**I will also take any song suggestions for this story as well.**

**...Merp...**

**~For The Love Of Music~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Alright.**

**I am being an asshole, sorry for language, but I need to ask you.**

**I'm on youtube. Yeah and I need to know what song I could sing or if y'all could like PM me questions that I could answer in a video on youtube. Mine name is Ali Pearson. Depends on who wants me to sing or answer questions. My video will be name the song you want be to sing or Listen BooBoo Q&A #1**

**I know its stupid to ask of you but please just do it... It might get me to write chapters more often... HINT HINT!**

**Anyway. Sorry for teasing again but I was just wondering... Ya know...**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Okay, I now it's been awhile for a real chapter, but I have found some free time to finally write one so YAY! Yeah so I might write more than one today and post them because all the reviews I got made me really happy, so HERE GOES!**

**~For the love of music~**

CAMMIE POV

Finally seventh period has finally arrived. I only say this because music is my life, so to be able to perform, even in front of people who I hate, it still makes me happy. Zach always seems to be everywhere I look today. I really just want a break from all his man nagging. Ugh. Mr. Solomon, my favorite teacher, is supposed to have a surprise for us today. Hopefully it will take me out of my irritated mood. Mr. Solomon just walked in and of course he has Zach Goode walking behind him thinking he owns he place. Just great.

"Okay class, today we will be doing random song day. I have chosen many songs from many genres and I have put them in this hat and you will come up here to pick which song you will be singing." Mr. Solomon says.

_Great, I think._

'So the first person performing for us today will be….. Mr. Zach Goode."

"Ha, this will be too easy." Zach says.

"Uh, She Likes by Forever the Sickest Kids" He continues.

"Great choice, begin." Says Mr. Solomon.

Song Begins

_**What's the point of being in love  
What's the point of being with someone you can't have  
I know exactly how this will end  
But for some reason I can't help myself  
No I just can't help myself**_

She likes she likes  
She likes to fight and make up  
She likes she likes  
She likes to be alone  
She likes she likes  
The heartache of a break up  
She likes she likes  
To be my bittersweet love

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

All you do is let me down  
You pick me up and drag me around like a rag doll  
I sew myself together again  
But for some reason I can't help myself  
No I just can't help myself

She likes she likes  
She likes to fight and make up  
She likes she likes  
She likes to be alone  
She likes she likes  
The heartache of a break up_**  
[ From: .net ]**__**  
She likes she likes  
To be my bittersweet love  
To be my bittersweet love**_

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

She told me it's not workin out  
I said "Hey doll, quit freakin' out  
We've been through this too many times  
Can't you just make up your mind"

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

She likes she likes  
She likes to fight and make up  
She likes she likes  
She likes to be alone  
She likes she likes  
The heartache of a break up  
She likes she likes  
To be my bittersweet love

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

End of song

"Great job Mr. Goode, Next…"

I zone out so I don't have to deal with listening to all the other people who don't pay attention to me.

"Ms. Morgan… Hello…. CAMMIE!"

"What?"

"Its your turn."

I pick out my paper, "Skyscraper-Demi Lovato

Song Begins

_**Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?  
[Chorus]  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!**_

As the smoke clears  
I awaken, and untangle you from me  
Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows, still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet  
[Chorus]  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!  
[Bridge]  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like i'm made of glass  
Like i'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!

Song over

Everyone was stunned into silence and I just leave the stage. As I go sit down I see Zach staring at me and comes to me. By the time he is even close the bell rings and I all but run out of there.

I'm walking down the hall and I see Bex, I sprint to her and say, "Hey, I'm skipping next period, will you cover for me?"

"Sure, just don't do anything stupid, Okay?" She says.

"K, Bye.

I leave and head to my dorm room. I am looking behind me so I don't get caught and then,

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Ahhh! Ugh Zach you scared me. What's it to you that I'm not in class?"

"Well you wouldn't want to miss a period with this handsome guy in it would you?"

"That's exactly why I'm skipping, idiot."

"Aww, come on Cammie. You know you like me."

"And how is that?" I ask

"I'm hot, famous, and hot. What more is there?"

"Okay listen, just because you have money and publicity doesn't mean you are anything better than us. You chose to come to this school. Try not to ruin it with your cocky attitude and lack of better judgment, Okay?" I say as I walk off.

I don't understand how all these people can crowd him like he is the most important person in the world. God, he pisses me off. I get to my dorm and change into a tank top and some sweats and went to lie down to write more music and I see my phone go off.

"Hey, I'm sorry for how I acted. It was wrong of me to act like that and I would like if we could be friends? P.S: Don't ask how I got your number. ~Zach.

"Its fine, I don't care." ~CM

"Alright, good. I was wondering if you and your girlfriends would want to come and hang with the guys tonight. ~Zach

"I'll ask them later. ~CM

"Awesome! ~Zach

_Why would he care if we hung out with him anyway? God boys are confusing. I though as I dose off._

**A/N: Okay I know its kinda weird but this is my new chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R and you can go to my youtube page channel/UCIw6swT8eQ5lZaxdm5r1WNg. Please watch some of my videos, subscribe, like and comment. Thanks.**

**~For the love of music~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Okay, I got 11 reviews since yesterday and a lot more people re following me as an author and my story so I decided to make another chapter just for y'all. YAYAYAYAYAYAY. Anyway, I am going to start putting more Zammie in here. But Cammie is still going to be stubborn about it. ENJOY!**

**~For the love of music~**

CAMMIE POV

I awoke to the sounds of my dorm door slamming shut.

"CAMMIE! UP AND AT EM!"

_Ugh why are they my friends again? I think __**(Btw italicized means it's her thought)**_

"Cammie if you don't get up, I will take your whole wardrobe and turn it pink!" Macey says

"IM UP! IM UP!"

"Good"

"What did y'all need again?" I ask.

"Nothing. Well we need to figure out what songs we are going to do for the competition in a few months." Says Bex.

Well, we have time to figure that out. OH YEAH, by the way Zach and them asked if you guys wanted to hang out tonight?" I ask them.

"OF COURSE" They chorus.

_Great._

_ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC_

We are heading to the boys dorm and Macey won't shut up about how "Perfect" we look. I of course picked my own outfit because I don't need Macey to try to cover me in pink. Gross. I'm wearing black skinny's, with my leather jacket, and combat boots. All black of course. The girls are all wearing their normal girly stuff, except Bex. She has always been more of the tomboy type anyway.

"Which dorm are they again?"

"235"

"Here we are."

We go to knock on the door, but it opens before we have the chance.

"Hey there ladies. How are you doing?" Grant, the big one says.

"We would be exceptional if you would move out of the way so that we can get inside." Macey says.

"Of course."

We walk in to see all of the guys lying around playing video games. I go and sit on the couch away from everyone else and watch Nick lose to Jonas.

"What are y'all playing?" I ask.

"Why should we tell you? It's not like any of you know what it will be anyway?" Nick says.

"Throw me a controller." I state.

Thirty minutes later and I have beaten everyone in the room and now Zach is sitting too close for comfort while everyone else talks.

"So where did you learn to play video games?" He asks

"Does it matter?"

"C'mon Cammie I haven't given you any reason to think I was a jerk tonight. Can't you just give me this one chance to prove it? PLEASE?"

"Okay, okay. Put the puppy face away. I'll give you a chance."

"AWESOME!"

"So what do y'all want to do for the rest of the night?" Liz asks, quietly.

"How about karaoke?" Macey suggests.

Everyone agrees and Zach goes to get all their CD's and the machine. Macey volunteers to go first and starts singing.

"I'm going to sing Stronger by Kelly Clarkson."

SONG BEGINS

_**You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want**_

You think you've got the best of me  
Think you've had enough the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

Chorus:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Bridge:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you_**  
**__****_

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You tried to break me, but you see

Chorus:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Bridge:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning  
In the end  
[Repeat chorus][Repeat bridge x2]

I'm not alone

SONG OVER

Nick is next and he decides to sing Locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars.

SONG BEGINS

_**One, two, one, two, three**_

Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!

Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!

You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here

'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!

SONG OVER

Liz and Bex do a duet and they sing Beautiful Liar by Shakira and Beyonce.

SONG BEGINS

_**Ay! Ay!  
(Nobody likes being played)  
Ay!**_

Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
Oh, Shakira, Shakira  
(Hey!)

He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about him that you wouldn't want to read about  
He kissed me, he's a one and only beautiful liar  
(Yes!)  
Tell me how you tolerate the things I just found out about

We'll never know, why are we the ones who suffer?  
I have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry

Ay! Let?s not kill the karma  
Ay! Let?s not start a fight  
Ay! It?s not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar

Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
(Ha ha ha)  
Oh! It's not worth our time  
Oh! We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

I trusted him but when I followed you I saw you together  
I didn't know about you then 'til I saw you with him when, yeah  
I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong?

We'll never know when the pain and heartbreak?s over  
I have to let go  
The innocence is gone!

Ay! Let?s not kill the karma  
Ay! Let?s not start a fight  
Ay! It?s not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar

Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
(Ha ha ha)  
Oh! It's not worth our time  
Oh! We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

Tell me how to forgive you when it's me who's ashamed  
And I wish I could free you of the hurt and the pain  
But the answer is simple, he's the one to blame!  
Hey!

Ay! Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
Ay! Shakira, Shakira  
Oh! Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
Oh! Shakira, Shakira  
(Hey!)

Ay! Let?s not kill the karma  
Ay! Let?s not start a fight  
Ay! It?s not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar

Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
(Ha ha ha)  
Oh! It's not worth our time  
Oh! We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

SONG OVER

Grant and Jonas do a duet as well with the song Live while we're Young by One Direction

SONG BEGINS

_**Hey girl I'm waiting on ya  
I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out**_

And have a celebration  
A celebration  
The music up the windows down

_**Hey girl, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
And we know it too**_

Hey girl, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight

_**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some!  
And live while we're young**_

Oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh

_**And live while we're young**_

Oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some

_**And live while we're young**_

_**Hey girl, it's now or never  
It's now or never  
Don't over think just let it go**_

And if we get together  
Yeah get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone  
Ooohhh

_**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight**_

_**Let's go! crazy, crazy, crazy til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young**_

Oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh

_**Wanna live while we're young**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some**_

_**And live while we're young**_

_**And girl, you and I  
We're 'bout to make some memories tonight**_

(Oh-oh-oh-oh)

_**I wanna live while we're young  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
We wanna live while we're young**_

_**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're**_

_**Yo-o-o-ung!**_

_**Crazy, crazy, crazy til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never. never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young**_

Wanna live  
Wanna live  
Wanna live while we're young

_**C'mon!**_

_**You-o-o-ung**_

Wanna live  
Wanna live  
Wanna live while we're young

Wanna live  
Wanna live  
Wanna live while we're young  
Tonight let's get some

_**And live while we're young**_

SONG OVER

Zach gets up and takes longer than the others and says he will sing Don't Judge Me by Chris Brown.

SONG BEGINS

_**Verse 1:  
I don't wanna go there  
We should never go there  
Damn why you wanna go there  
I guess I gotta go there  
You're hearing rumors about me  
And you can't stomach the thought  
Of someone touchin my body  
When you're so close to my heart  
I won't deny what they're sayin'  
Because most of it is true  
But it was all before I fell for you  
So please babe**_

Chorus:  
So please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful  
Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful

Hook:  
Let it be beautiful oh oh  
Let it be beautiful  
Let it be beautiful oh oh  
Let it be beautiful

Verse 2:  
Everything I say right now  
Is gonna be used in another fight  
I been through this so many times  
Can we change the subject?  
You gonna start askin me questions like  
"Was she attractive? Was she an actress?  
Baby the fact is... "  
You're hearing rumors about me  
And saw some pictures online  
Sayin they got you so angry_**  
(From: .net)**__**  
Making you wish you were mine  
Before we start talkin crazy  
Sayin some things we'll regret  
Can we just slow it down  
and press reset, you're beautiful  
So baby**_

Chorus:  
So please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful  
Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful

Bridge:  
Just let the past, just be the past  
And focus on things that's gonna make us laugh  
Take me as who I am, not who I was  
I promise I'll be the one that you can trust

Chorus:  
So please don't judge me  
And I wont judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful  
Please don't judge me  
And I wont judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful

Hook:  
Ooo let it be beautiful  
Let it be  
Let it be beautiful, ay  
Let it be beautiful

Yeah yeah yeah

Outro:  
I don't wanna go there  
We should never go there

SONG ENDS

I couldn't stop thinking that Zach might be singing that to me because he stared at me the whole time he sang that. I cant let it get to me because he is just some womanizing man-whore. MMk my turn.

"Uh, I'm going to sing Hurt by Christina Aguilera." I say

SONG BEGINS

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh**

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you 

SONG OVER

Zach comes up to me and asks if I want to go for a walk and I say yes. So we are heading out and Zach turns to me and asks if we can play twenty questions. SO it starts.

"What's your favorite color?" He asks.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"There has to be a color you like other than black."

"Blue. Blue is my favorite color." I tell him truthfully.

As he keeps asking questions I keep giving more honest answers and when I look at my phone I notice its almost 10 so I text the girls and tell them that we have to leave. I turn to Zach and say,

"I have had a lot of fun but I have to head back to the dorm."

"I'll walk you back."

ZCZCZCZCZZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZ CZCZCZCZCZCZC

We get back to the dorm and I thank him for tonight and slam the door in his face before I do anything stupid.

I crawl into bed after a long shower and realize Zach and I have a new friendship and hopefully my school year is brighter than usual. I didn't realize how wrong I was.

**A/N You should all be thanking me for updating and writing a long chapter so soon. Sorry for the cliffy but it seemed necessary. Keep reviewing and you will get more!**

**~For the love of music~ **


End file.
